The Way Things Are Supposed To Be
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: They'll be graduating soon, and Sanada can't help but wonder where this leaves the friendship (and perhaps something more) of he and Yukimura when Yukimura goes off to be a professional tennis player. But Yukimura has a proposal for a solution to this problem. One that Sanada quite likes himself. Alpha pair, Sanada/Yukimura


My first real Alpha fic. I like it, but then, I know what happens *after* this and hopefully you guys will too when I start writing the larger story that this is a part of. (So I suppose that would make my new Dirty fic a companion piece? It's called _A Pretty Passionate Guy_ for anyone curious enough). Sorry that the end to both of these are kind of left open, but these really are more of... prologues. I want to write one for Adorable, Silver, HiyoTaki, Platinum, and Diabolic as well but that's a LOT of stories so we'll see. But, for now, I hope you enjoy my return to the PoT world and I hope (I know) I'm doing better than my last time here. My writing sucked back then but for some reason people liked the stuff!

* * *

Twelve years. That was how long they had known each other. Twelve years. That's much more than half their lives. Of course, it had been half their lives the moment they turned eleven. Sanada couldn't exactly imagine what his life would be like now if he hadn't had met Yukimura Seiichi at that tennis school just as before he turned six. He wouldn't have gone to Rikkai, that was for sure. Rikkai had been Yukimura's idea. It had been strong, and Yukimura had always been attracted to strength, even as a kid.

Of course, Yukimura Seiichi was the strongest of anyone Sanada had ever met. Not just in his tennis skills, but in life as well. Who else did he know who could fight death in a head on battle all to just get the chance to play a sport again? Nobody, that was who.

Yukimura had always been special. Ever since the two of them were five. Sanada was still embarrassed the first time they had met, both new at that tennis school. The coach had introduced the two of them to the rest of the kids in training and Yukimura had smiled brightly at him. Five year old Sanada had been so taken aback that he couldn't help the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Back then he had worn his hat backwards as well, so there was nothing he could use to hide said blush. He would never tell anybody, but blushing was one of the reasons he had taken to wearing his hat front-ways (like hats are meant to be worn). Others may not think that Sanada Genichirou was the type to blush, but Sanada himself knew otherwise.

He was human as well, after all, even if his teammates liked to liken him to a "rock".

Sanada was just the type who didn't show much emotion other than annoyance and determination around most people, and certainly not around his _team_. His team was the ones he was around who needed orders to be given to. He couldn't exactly go around with his _emotions _out in the open—even if he was the type of person who would be like that, which he isn't.

Of course, Yukimura is the captain and he had been since second year—again. That only made sense though because Yukimura is Yukimura and everybody knows that he's the only one capable of leading Rikkai to its full potential. Though, Yukimura trusts him with also tacking charge over the team—and that was why Sanada was his fukubuchou. Like Yukimura being the only one capable of being captain of Rikkai, Sanada _has _to be his fukubuchou in those times. He was pretty sure people had the idea that he was the only one who was capable of handling Yukimura and reeling him back in when the bluenette went _too _tennis crazy.

Although, all of Rikkai went tennis crazy. It was the way things worked for their team, especially now that they had _finally _won three consecutive National Championship titles like was Yukimura's dream. Akaya would have a tough time during the next year now that they would all be gone and he would once again have to create a team hopefully as strong as the one he had formally been a part of. That was, perhaps, the downside of being the only second year of the team, but—and Sanada wouldn't say it out rightly—he trusted that if anyone could pull off creating another spectacular team, Akaya could do it. Akaya wanted it just as much as any of them did. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just the Junior Ace—something that he had been labeled for a very long time.

But now school was almost up. It was nearing the end of February and soon it would be March. They would all—except for the exception of Akaya—be graduating from high school, and from Rikkai, once and for all. They'd probably all go on their separate ways and Sanada wondered if he'd ever see some of them again. He wouldn't admit it to them, not ever, but the thought of _not _seeing his teammates (people he had secretly come to think of as a second family) did sadden him a little.

There was one person he was planning to see always though, and that was Yukimura Seiichi.

The two of them had been by each other's sides for as long as they could remember. They had been young and their memory just starting to full develop, so it wouldn't be an overstatement to say that Sanada honestly couldn't remember anything before Yukimura came into his life. Of course, there were bits and pieces he could remember, but most of his memories somehow involved the bluenette—his best friend since childhood.

He was certain that most people who didn't know the two of them wouldn't guess that they would be such good friends as they are. Their personalities just didn't seem like the type to mesh very well together, but Sanada would have to disagree.

When others looked at Sanada, he was sure they would see someone cold, dispassionate… like a rock. He wasn't very expressive and he wasn't very emotional, at least, not in the way that people would be able to tell. When they looked at Yukimura, he knew for sure what they should see. They would see someone delicate, always smiling, very kind, somebody that has a hidden wiseness to them—you could see that if you looked Yukimura in his eyes.

They would be right, certainly, but at the same time, there's a reason you don't judge a book by its cover. If you judge the book by its cover and never once open it to its pages, then the rest shall forever be a mystery.

Sanada cared a lot about things, about certain people. Sometimes people forget that he's merely a teenager, but that's the front that he puts up. When Yukimura was in the hospital, fighting for his life in surgery (after knowingly risking his life to have it just to play tennis again), Sanada was more frightened than he had ever been before.

He was frightened that Yukimura wouldn't… that Yukimura wouldn't have come out of the surgery alive. He was scared that if he lost at Kantou, Yukimura wouldn't succeed in his fight against death. Sanada had never been more terrified than in the moment that he had lost that match to Echizen Ryoma, to Seigaku. Or, perhaps that wasn't exactly true, because there may be one other moment that terrified him even more.

The moment he had had to break the news to Yukimura.

As he told him, he could see the boy's hands grasping at his blankets on his hospital bed, as if in physical pain, and he could hear said pain in his voice as he told him to leave. Sanada, not wanting to hurt him any further, left but he—and the rest of the team—could hear Yukimura's pain filled cries echo throughout the otherwise empty hall of the hospital. If Sanada had been the type to cry, he probably would have, but instead he went home and got on his Kendo uniform, doing nothing but releasing his anger and frustration for hour upon hour.

He had never had a worse day, except that there had been a small light within that horrible day. Yukimura was well. The surgery had succeeded. He was better. He could play tennis again. Rikkai would have their captain back and Sanada… Sanada would have his best friend back.

They could try again.

They trained harder than ever and this time they wouldn't underestimate Seigaku. They made sure of it, but they had, just a little. Sanada knew the terrifying prowess of Seigaku's freshman ace. He knew the potential that boy had because he had experienced it first hand, but even he hadn't thought that Yukimura would actually _lose_. He had thought he would win and he wanted Yukimura to beat Echizen at his best, but somehow, Yukimura had lost.

The Pinnacle of Perfection—or whatever it was. The joy of playing tennis as they had felt when they first started out. Nobody loved tennis more than Yukimura Seiichi, but Sanada could understand why he had never been able to reach such a state. That joy was something that had been overcome by the desire to win, no matter how much Yukimura loved tennis, no matter how good he was at it, he cared too much about winning. Of course, they all cared a lot about winning and Sanada was sure they always would. Winning proved that they were good at what they did. It was like an author's book becoming a best-seller, a band's song becoming a hit, an actor's movie reaching the top of the ratings chart. For a sportsman, winning was their way of knowing that this wasn't in vain. They were good at what they loved and _that _felt good.

And nobody was as good as Yukimura. Sanada didn't care about Pinnacle of Perfection or anything of the sort. Yukimura was _good_, he was really good. He was the best of the best, and—in Sanada's eyes—he always would be.

Soon, Yukimura would be going pro. That much was already set in stone. He had gotten sponsorships and the like and Yukimura would be going pro. Sanada was sure he would take the world by storm, and he looked forward to seeing that. Even if he didn't shout "Go Yukimura!" at the top of his lungs, he would always be Yukimura Seiichi's number one fan, and he hoped that Yukimura knew that as well.

But there was one thing about this that Sanada couldn't help but worry over. Sanada wanted to always be by Yukimura's side, to always be his friend, but with Yukimura going pro, would he have time for him?

It was a nightmare that had been haunting his thoughts increasingly as of late. The possible reality of Yukimura moving on and forgetting all about him. After all, what was a high school teammate compared to that of the life of a pro tennis player? It was nothing, nothing at all in comparison and Sanada knew that. It was a great possibility that the two of them would lose touch. It happened all the time.

As much as Sanada didn't want to think of that possibility—the two of them had been friends since the age of five after all!—it would be ignorant and stupid to think that it couldn't happen. Friends—ones that had been friends much longer than even he and Yukimura had been—lost touch and broke contact all of the time. It wasn't like they were family, forever bound by blood. Of course, even family could break contact with each other, but he was sure it didn't happen nearly as often as the falling out of friends.

This was a thought that Sanada was terrified of but was beginning to feel more and more real as the days drew closer. Soon, Yukimura would be turning eighteen, and soon they would all be graduating and moving on with the rest of their lives. It had felt like they had lived forever, but they had barely lived at all. They were still children compared to the average age that people lived. They had more than half their lives ahead of them, and going that long without being Yukimura's friend was an absolutely horrifying thought.

But it was a real thought, and there wasn't a way to make absolutely positively sure that it wouldn't happen. At least, there wasn't a way that Sanada was aware of.

There was a small creak of the otherwise empty classroom door and Sanada looked over to see the very person that had been occupying so much of his thoughts for year upon year. Sanada still remembered the little boy who had smiled at him and made him blush that first day at that tennis school, and he still remembered the sight of that same boy—although slightly older—in green hospital clothes, screaming at him to leave.

But now here he was, taller than ever and still growing, standing poised in the door way. He wore the school uniform and it looked _good _on him. His blue hair was slightly longer than it had been in middle school, but not quite as long as Niou's. There was a smile on his face, but there was something off about it. Sanada could tell because, after all, he had known Yukimura far longer than anybody else has.

"Genichirou, I've been looking for you. You didn't come down for lunch." Yukimura's soft voice was just as beautiful as his outside. It suited him well. Soft, delicate, but capable of mischief as well as sternness. It wasn't a lie that Yukimura is probably the kindest person Sanada has ever met, but that could change in an instant if you crossed him. Yukimura didn't become captain for his skills alone, after all. It was truth that Yukimura worked harder than anyone he had met before.

"Aa, gomen. I wasn't particularly hungry today." It wasn't a lie, but mostly Sanada had just had a lot on his mind, and being near Yukimura didn't help nor change that. He felt that he needed to be alone. He needed to get his thoughts in order and figure out the best way of approaching the subject of their friendship with Yukimura.

Yukimura closed the classroom door behind him and walked over, not looking at Sanada, but looking out the window. A view of the tennis courts could be seen and it made a feeling of nostalgia wash over him. In just a few short weeks, Sanada would never again step on those courts. He'd never again wear the Rikkai jersey, and it created a feeling of emptiness inside of him.

Despite his adamant insistence that the rest of the team annoyed him to no end and he couldn't wait to be rid of them, it was all a lie. Okay, perhaps it wasn't _all _a lie—it would be a lie to say that they _didn't_, in fact, annoy him to no end—but the part about wanting to be rid of them all, certain was a lie.

Sanada, not that he would ever admit such a thing to any living soul or creature, would miss his team. He'd miss yelling at them to run more laps than they, than anyone, was physically capable of running (although Yukimura always seemed to beat him on assigning the most laps, somehow), and he'd also miss how none of them ever actually ran that exact number, and how he would pretend to believe them when they say they had. Sanada was tough, and Yukimura slave driver, but neither of them wanted their teammates to pass out and _die _from over-excessive running, after all.

"I had something that I wanted to talk about with you, actually, Genichirou." He turned his eyes towards his friend to find that Yukimura was already looking at him, leaning against the glass of the window. Sanada couldn't help how his eyes took in the sight of his tall, thin body and delicate features. Yukimura's nickname may have been "The Child of God", but Sanada had always found that Yukimura was much more like a God than a child of one.

If Sanada had to describe the most perfect being, he would sound exactly like Yukimura Seiichi, but that was because Yukimura was perfect in every way possible. Nobody could possibly even begin to match up to the boy he had known since the age of five, and nobody ever would.

"Yukimura?"

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Seiichi', Genichirou?" Too many times to count, but Sanada always felt as if he wasn't good enough to speak that name. Renji called Yukimura 'Seiichi', and that was fine for him, he supposed, but Yukimura wasn't a person that just anybody should be allowed to call him by his name. Sanada just wasn't good enough. He didn't feel he was good enough, even if Yukimura seemed to think otherwise.

"What did you want to talk about?" Yukimura gave a small sigh, obviously noticing how he didn't reply to his comment about calling him by his given name instead of his surname. It just felt uncomfortable, but maybe that was the memory of the time he had called Yukimura 'Seiichi'—even though Yukimura himself hadn't been around to hear it. In fact, nobody but himself had been around to hear it and Sanada was thankful for that.

"I want to talk about graduation."

Sanada stiffened. It was the exact topic that he had been trying to breach for weeks now. But this was a good thing, wasn't it? Now they could talk about it and figure something out so that they could remain friends, but then why did Sanada feel so nervous and terrified that the conclusion that would be found would be one that he wouldn't like?

"A-aa…" he cleared his throat, trying to calm down. Yukimura wasn't the type of person to let go of friendships just because they were going their separate ways in life after graduating. Yukimura was becoming a pro and Sanada would not, but that would not stop Yukimura from being his friend, Sanada _knew _this.

"Genichirou, I'm getting rather tired." His voice is light and a little detached as he says this. His words are purposefully vague and thoughts pop up into Sanada's head right away. Tired of what? Tired of _him_? Tired of their long-lasting friendship? What, exactly, was it that Yukimura was tired of and why couldn't he just come right out and say everything at _once_? Why did Yukimura like to drag things on? Was it for the sake of suspense and for his own amusement?

Yes, it could be that. Yukimura could be rather cruel, couldn't he? Of course, not in any way that would physically harm anybody or even hurt their feelings. It was more of an amusing type of cruel, but amusing for his own sake.

"Then perhaps you should go rest, Yukimura." And what was with that response? He was an _idiot_. Why would he say something like that? He knew Yukimura wasn't talking about the physical sensation of being tired and your body needing to rest. That much was obvious, so _why _had he said that?

"You know that's not what I mean, Genichirou." And yes, he did. So why had he said that? "I mean, I'm getting tired of the way you've been acting. Or rather… I've been tired of what you haven't been doing."

He blinked. "I'm sorry?" Sanada wasn't completely sure what he was talking about. No, that was a lie. He didn't know what Yukimura was talking about at all. If you put understanding into percentages, than 0% would be exactly what Sanada understood of what Yukimura had said. "What is it, exactly, that I haven't been doing?"

Yukimura gave a small smile, taking a step closer. "I can show you what I mean, if you would like, Genichirou." And suddenly Yukimura was only a foot away and Sanada was all too aware of that fact. There was the smell of flowers in the air surrounding him, and Sanada knew that it was natural. The amount of flowers Yukimura had in his bedroom, let alone at his house, was astounding, and different sorts of flowers had become Yukimura's natural smell. And it smelled good, very good.

It felt like his senses were heightened by Yukimura's closeness. He could feel the heat radiating off the other boy and his skin tingled even without Yukimura's touch. But he wanted Yukimura's touch. He wanted nothing more than to grab Yukimura's face and pull him into a kiss, and it wouldn't be the first time he had done so. It wouldn't even be close to being the first time.

Kissing Yukimura Seiichi always felt right. It felt like something that he was meant to be doing. He'd never tasted something so sweet, and Sanada—who didn't normally like sweet things very much—just could never get enough of the taste. Sometimes the kisses were soft and slow, just lips. Just mouths moving against each other and foreheads pressed together and the air between their mouths being shared. And then other times it was harder, more passionate and rougher and Sanada could honestly say he didn't know which kisses he preferred. He loved both of them.

But somehow, as Sanada eventually leaned forward and captured Yukimura's lips in a kiss, this one felt different. It felt like a goodbye to something, but the beginning of something else. It confused Sanada, but he opted to ignore it in favor of wrapping his arms around Yukimura's waist, pulling him into his chest.

It always amazed him how well Yukimura fit in his arms, almost as if they were puzzle pieces, a perfect match. Yukimura's arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading in his hair, and Sanada wondered lightly if this was something they should do at school, but he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much. Who knew how many more times he'd get to hold Yukimura like this? Get to kiss him like this? It was something he didn't want to end, but—eventually—it probably would.

Their tongues melded together and Sanada held him a bit tighter, not wanting it to end. He remembered the one time he had brought himself to say "Seiichi", although he hadn't done it completely consciously. He had been in his bed, asleep, dreaming of a blue-haired tennis player stronger than anybody else he had ever known. It hadn't exactly been a completely innocent dream, but it hadn't been what he would call "dirty" either, because—and Sanada had to admit it, at least to himself—he really cared for Yukimura Seiichi. He loved him. He didn't lust after him like how Niou seemed to do so after Yagyuu. He respected Yukimura. He _loved _Yukimura, and he probably always had and will.

He couldn't think of Yukimura in any other way than "clean", and "nice", and "good". Lusting after him would make him feel like he felt he only felt this way about Yukimura because of his looks, and that was very far from the truth.

Finally, the two of them were parted. Yukimura's lips were slightly red and swollen, and his face flushed, and Sanada sure his weren't that much different. Their breaths came out in soft pants, and it was amazing the energy it took to merely kiss somebody. But it was energy that Sanada didn't mind using up, because it wasn't a waste of it.

"That makes me feel a little better—to know that you are still attracted to me, Gen-chan." Yukimura's red lips turned up into a smile and Sanada was certain it was because of the way he started blushing at that. Yukimura was the only one who could get him to blush, and Sanada knew that the bluenette took very great pleasure in that fact.

"Was that all, Yukimura?" He cleared his throat to make it hopefully stay steady, and it seemed to work, but Yukimura was still pressed against him, their lips mere inches away from each other's.

"No, that was only a part of it." And suddenly the mood turned serious and Yukimura backed away, Sanada's arms dropping back down to his sides. Suddenly, they felt empty without Yukimura there to hold in them but he crossed his arms over his chest as to get rid of the feeling. "The other part of it, Genichirou, is that we're graduating very soon."

"Hai," He knew this. He knew this all too well. It was a rather depressing matter, one that he couldn't quite stop thinking about, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm going pro, we both know this, and being a pro, it will take me away from Japan. Away… away from you, Genichirou, and away from our friendship." Yukimura continued to stare at him but Sanada looked at the ground, because—if he looked at Yukimura—he wasn't quite so certain what would happen. His words created a painful throbbing in his chest, and he was _not _one to cry but this… this felt a lot like what he was sure it felt like just before one started to cry.

Sanada gave a nod, not trusting himself to speak at this time. If he tried to open his mouth, he was afraid of what would come out. It probably wouldn't sound very good, if the way his throat was starting to hurt was anything to go by. It was sore, a deep pain that one only got in times of emotional pain and stress, he was sure.

"But I don't want that to happen. Do you want that to happen, Genichirou?" His voice was soft, like it always was. It was gentle, like it always was. But this time there was a certain edge to it. It sounded impatient and desperate, but Sanada just didn't get why that would be.

He shook his head, still not trusting himself to speak, still not even trusting himself to look Yukimura in the eyes—those beautiful, gorgeous eyes that could only ever belong to Yukimura Seiichi.

"So I've tried to be patient. I've been dropping hints left and right, but you don't seem to get them. Either that, or you just don't feel the same way as I do on this matter, and I don't believe that, because then you would tell me. You may be as expressionless as a rock at times, Genichirou, but you're not cruel and I don't think you'd play with me like that."

His head looked up, eyes now gazing at his friend in curiosity. What type of hints had Yukimura been giving him and for what reason? He had noticed no such thing, but maybe he was just oblivious. Had they been obvious? When Yukimura gave hints, they weren't exactly subtle. Perhaps he was just stupid not to get them, but what were they about? Were they so important that Yukimura was now taking this sort of desperate tone with him?

"Yukimura…"

"So tell me, Genichirou, what exactly is it that you feel for me? I need to know if we're going to at all continue to be as we are. Genichirou… I thought it was obvious how I felt for you. I'm in love with you, you know that, Genichirou."

Sanada swallowed. Love. That word. He loved that word when it came to Yukimura and he knew that's what it was that he felt for him, but he had never been able to say it. How did one tell Yukimura Seiichi—the most perfect being on the planet—that they were in love with him in a good enough way? Sanada didn't exactly feel that he was good enough for Yukimura, but others would never be _as _good as he was for him either. If Yukimura met somebody else, Sanada thought "be damned" with the idea of the person you love being happy even if that person wasn't himself.

He honestly couldn't stomach the idea of Sanada being with another person, whether male or female (although he was certain Yukimura preferred males to females whereas Sanada had never given it much thought outside of "Yukimura"). He didn't want anybody else to be allowed to hold Yukimura like how the bluenette allowed Sanada to hold him.

Yukimura was Sanada's to kiss and Sanada's alone. He loved Yukimura than life itself, and he rather loved life quite a bit. He would give everything up for Yukimura, no questions asked, and that wasn't an exaggeration. But how did he tell Yukimura all of this? Is there a good way? A right way? A way to do it at all?

Or should he just say it? Just say it simply and matter-of-factly just like how Yukimura said the exact same thing _just now. _"I'm in love with you, you know that, Genichirou." So simple, so quick, but so heart-filled that _Sanada's_—of all people—breath caught in his throat at the confession.

He licked his lips. Yukimura was staring at him, eyes dimming as seconds passed. He had no doubt that Yukimura was hurting right now. Doubting Sanada's feelings for him, and that was the _very _last thing he wanted to do to the person he loved. So Sanada took in a breath, and he just… said it.

"I'm in love with you and I have been for a long while." His voice doesn't sound anything close to dreamy. It's not a scene worthy of a great romance novel, but when Yukimura's eyes light up and a smile breaks across his face, Sanada knows that Yukimura got it. Sanada isn't the type of person to express himself easily, and saying that wasn't an easy thing to do, no matter how much he meant it, and Yukimura got that.

It was probably why Yukimura was perfect for him.

"Gen-chan…" suddenly he founds arms wrapped tightly around his neck once again. He brought his own arms up to hug Yukimura back, silently clinging and telling him that he doesn't want this to be the end of their friendship—the end of their relationship. He wants to be with Yukimura always and he's scared that Yukimura going pro will cause him to move on, cause their friendship to slowly fade away until its nothing but a distant memory of their childhood.

It's depressing, and Sanada has never been more hurt at a possibility than this exact possibility.

"Yukimura, I…" but he didn't know what he was going to say. He spoke without really knowing what he _wanted _to say so he fell quiet, just relaxing and enjoying the way Yukimura felt against him. This was how things were supposed to be. This was how things should be.

"Gen… marry me."

And then he pulled away, his eyes wide, face clearly showing his shock. This was nothing something he had expected, not something that had crossed his mind for even a moment. Had he even heard Yukimura right? "Marry me" he said. "Marry me". Marry… as in get married. As in become husband and husband and live their lives together… forever.

Sanada paused. It sounded very appealing actually. Living with Yukimura… forever. The two of them bound together in every way possible. It would solve the problem of them being separated after graduation. If they were to marry… Sanada didn't mind following Yukimura. He his dream mainly was to _be _with Yukimura and he could do that anywhere that Yukimura was.

Was this what Yukimura had been hinting at? Marriage? Had Yukimura wanted him to ask him? Sanada flushed. He hadn't gotten it at all, it hadn't crossed his mind at all. Yukimura had asked _him_. Although, did it matter? But then, he supposed he did seem like the type to want to be the one doing the proposing, but he'd never honestly given it much though, and he didn't mind that Yukimura was proposing to him.

Oh. He had just gotten proposed to. And he hadn't answered yet. Yukimura was looking at him expectantly and Sanada opened his mouth, wanting to answer, but he was still so shocked he just couldn't speak. He knew what he wanted to say though. After all, there was no possible way he would say "no" to this. Marrying Yukimura… this was exactly what he wanted. He loved the idea. He loved the idea of sleeping next to him, of waking up next to him. Cooking breakfast and kissing him whenever he wanted (and that thought made him want to blush even being the rock that he is).

He took in a deep breath, his hands shaking where they sat on Yukimura's waist. Not being able to speak, he nodded his answer and then he was being kissed. So long and hard and yet soft and gentle all at the same time, and Sanada swore it was the best kiss the two of them had ever shared. There was so much meaning to this one. So much love and passion poured into it that the breath was even knocked out of _him_—out of Sanada Genichirou.

He was engaged. To Yukimura. Hadn't it just been a few minutes before that he had been worrying over what would come of the two of them once they graduated? It seemed so silly now, to be worrying like that, because now there was no way the two of them would ever separate.

It was like a dream, only better because it was reality and Sanada had to smile. There was no way he couldn't smile at this. He'd forever be with the person he loved most in this world, and it was something that made him happier than anything ever had—even happier than their 3rd consecutive National Championship.

Yukimura was worth more than anything because he was Yukimura Seiichi. He was perfect, the most perfect, loving, kind being and Sanada had him, nobody else. It amazed him, that Yukimura chose _him _of all people.

He wasn't sure he would ever understand what Yukimura—no, what _Seiichi_—saw in him, but that was alright. He didn't need to, because Seiichi loved him, and he loved Seiichi. That was all that he had to know.

And now they would be together… forever and never to part. That was the way things are supposed to be.


End file.
